Cure Peace
|-|Yayoi Kise= ] |-|Cure Peace= ] |-|Princess Peace= ] |-|Ultra Cure Peace= ] Summary Yayoi Kise (Lily in English translations) is one of the protagonists of Smile Precure (Glitter Force). She's very quiet and shy and doesn't do well in sports. She also tends to cry, even over minimal issues. But she's can also be strong-willed when the moment calls for it and compassionate, being able to to transform into the electrifying Cure Peace (Glitter Peace) after wishing to help her friends. She loves drawing and is very proficient in drawing a manga art style but she hides her talent due to her timidity. She's also fascinated by superheroes, robots and ghosts. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B | At least 5-A | 4-A, possible Low 2-C Name: Yayoi Kise (Lily in English translations), Cure Peace (Glitter Peace) Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Electricity Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level | All previous abilities into a higher degree, Energy Manipulation, Can summon a pegasus to attack and ride on, as well as a phoenix | All previous abilities into a greater degree, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) | All base abilities, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Absorption, Time Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Planet level (Severely wounded Akaoni empowered by a Black Nose, which effortlessly tanked the Rainbow Burst) | Planet level (Overpowered Emperor Pierrot's Bad End Cannon and defeated him alongside with the other Cures) | At least Large Planet level (Clashed with Emperor Pierrot in his final form, along with the other Cures) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universal+ (Fought Fusion and Shadow alongside with the other Cures) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Attacks with actual lightning from the sky. Fought Akaoni, who should be comparable to Joker, who reacted to her own attacks) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Fusion and Shadow) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Cure Happy) | At least Class K | At least Class K | Class M (Comparable the other Smile Cures) Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked Emperor Pierrot's Bad End cannon) | Planet level | At least Large Planet level (Survived a direct assault from Emperor Pierrot's hand) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universal+ (Tanked hits from Fusion) Stamina: Extremely high (Still capable of fighting despite taking a great deal of damage) Range: Several meters physically; kilometers via Electric and Energy based attacks Standard Equipment: Smile Pact, Princess Candle Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She becomes tired and loses a lot of energy after using her signature moves. She eventually overcame this weakness, however. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cure Peace Discharge.gif|Peace can discharge lightning from herself... Peace Lighting Summon.PNG|...and summon lightning from the sky. Cure Peace Tackle.gif|She can also charge herself to deliver electrifying blows. Cure Peace Electrical Transfer.gif|Peace is capable of channeling her electricity through objects and obstacles. Cure Peace Powered Up.gif|Peace Powered Up. Peace Thunder.gif|Peace Thunder Peace charges up.gif|Peace generating surges of electricity... Peace Thunder Hurricane.gif|...and then unleashes Peace Thunder Hurricane. Electricity Manipulation: Cure Peace wields the power of lightning. She can summon lightning from the sky to strike her enemies from above and channel electricity through the objects she touches or happens to be nearby. She can also discharge electricity from her body to electrify her blows, fire electric projectiles, or shock nearby foes. She can even create a yellow forcefield. When she powers-up, she glows yellow and electrical currents starts flowing around her. Peace Thunder: Peace will form a peace sign over her head and summon a bolt of lightning upon her. She then spins around and launches the bolt of lightning at her foe. Peace Thunder Hurricane: Peace will form a peace sign over her head but summons a massive surge of lightning instead. She then fires the massive amount of electricity at her opponent. Thunder Blizzard: A combination attack where Cure Beauty will create a giant icicle and Cure Peace electrifies it before launching it towards the foe. Key: Cure Peace | Princess Peace | Ultra Cure Peace | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rod Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Princesses Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Summoners Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2